Darker Days
by tabbykat14
Summary: Hey, I have a question. How hard is it to play a simple video game with a group of friends? Eh, not too hard. Well, here's a better question for you. How hard is it to play a video game when you are sucked into it and forced to fight for your life in a world that is unknown to any of you? Pretty dang hard. DickKori/RobStar GarRach/BBRae VicKar/CyBee
1. Chapter 1

**Darker Days**

* * *

**Hey, I have a question. How hard is it to play a simple video game with a group of friends? Eh, not too hard. Well, here's a better question for you. How hard is it to play a video game when you are sucked into it and forced to fight for your life in a world that is unknown to any of you? Pretty dang hard.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titan's.**

* * *

"Victor, hurry!" shouted a blonde haired boy with green tips in his spiked up hair. "We have to hurry up before they are sold out!" His feet continued to move, one foot in front of the other. His breath quickened as the anticipation was getting worse. They had to hurry before it was too late!

The large dark skinned male was right behind his shorter best friend. Victor Stone clenched his fist and took a deep breath as he let his athletic legs pick up the pace and pass his friend. "Don't worry Gar! I've got this!" He ignored the sweat that ran down his face as the sight of the large store came into view. Once the front doors were in reaching distance, Victor pushed the double doors open and stopped when he reached the front desk.

Garfield Logan's eyes widen when he collided with his friends back. Victor, being the bigger of the two didn't even flinch. Garfield groaned when he found himself on his butt, rubbing his head from the impact.

Looking over, he saw the curious faces of three people.

"Um, Victor? Garfield? What's the rush?" said the only male from the new three faces. His hair was slightly messy, but the looks he gave girls made him live up to his reputation as Prince of Gotham City. He wore a white tee-shirt and over it was a leather black jacket. He wasn't the tallest male in the group, but he was finally getting taller than both females of their group of friends. His jeans seemed to fit perfectly with his growing legs, well, at least an auburn haired girl thought more than once as she found herself looking at him multiple times.

The girl, better known as Kori, smiled and giggled when she watched Garfield hit the ground and groan in pain. "Yes, it is strange to see you both rushing like this. Please, take a pill that will chill you and take a few breaths." Garfield stared in confusion and Kori Anders couldn't help but blush in embarrassment. Her English was still off, but she couldn't help it. When you are from another country, in this case France, then you can't help it.

Kori wore a simple pink tank top with blue jeans and sandals to finish off her attire. Her hair, which reached lower than mid back, hung loosely and rather straight for not even doing anything to it that morning. Still, the main thing that made her stand out over every girl in Gotham was her eyes. The bright green orbs shined brightly and with so much innocence it was nearly impossible to believe until seen.

She glanced over at her dark friend who stared at the two males.

"Idiots."

She turned away to go and browse the store. Opposite of Kori, Rachel Roth wore a dark purple shirt with a white skull on it. To add to the shirt, she wore skinny jeans with black converse shoes. Her hair, just above shoulder length, was dark and held a slight purple tint to it depending on the light. Her eyes were hard to read, but the purple color they gave off always seemed to draw people in.

Victor, dressed in jeans and a blue shirt, frowned, "They better have it still!" He scanned the store and laid eyes on the shelf that was supposed to be full. Key words; supposed to be.

Garfield crawled over to the shelf and frowned. Reaching his hands up, he looked at the ceiling and let out a long exaggerated yell of 'No'. He let his hands cover his face and he sat there. "We were too late Vic... All sold out..."

Rachael rolled her eyes. "Get off the ground before you dirty your clothes." She looked him over. His greens shorts and lighter green colored shirt were already dirty from whatever he was going earlier, but it didn't mean he had to make a fool of himself and look homeless in the store. "Actually," Rachael rethought, "Go ahead and dirty that shirt. Then you can throw it away after you are done."

Garfield sighed and stood, crossing his arms. "Well, now that Mega Monkey Blaster 6000 is all sold out till next month, what do we do?"

Robin shrugged, looking around, "It's a game store. Take your pick of games."

"Ahem," began an older looking man. His hair was grey and a mess, but he seemed to hold himself up as if he were a simple forty year old man instead of fifty. "Might I suggest a game for you all to play?"

All five friends walked to the counter as the old man turned away and pulled something out from a box. "This game is brand new on the market, but it's a huge favorite. The critics love it." Looking at the teenagers, he smiled at their curious looks. Placing the box on the counter, each Gotham High student looked over it.

On the cover there was a city at night. Lights shined in the buildings in the background and on the cover there was a masked man. He wore a large cloak over his body which made the attire under stay hidden. He stared over the city in a crouch position on top of what seemed to be the highest building in the city. Written at the top said 'Dark Ages' and under was five gold stairs almost completely filled up. Aside from the stars were large numbers that read '4.8' in ratings.

Garfield's eyes shined at the sight of this game and he grabbed it, looking it over better. Turning it over, he read out loud, "Best MMORPG since Spawn of Ages!" He looked at Victor, who in return shared an understanding look, "This game must be epic as shit!"

"What is MMORPG?" Kori asked, a curious look still on her face.

Victor turned to her and chuckled, "Well, Little Lady, it stands for Massive Multiplayer Online Role-playing Game."

A blank look came in reply.

"What is the game about?" Richard asked, taking the game from Garfield. Ignoring the protest his shorter friend had, he read out, "'Join an epic adventure and create alliances and foes as you battle for power. Whether you are a courageous hero or a dangerous villain, join others in this multiplayer adventure to fight for your city.'"

"Let's all get the game. Maybe it's something we could use to hangout more." Richard said, looking from friend to friend. While the two other males fully agreed, the two females simply shrugged and decided that they had nothing better to do. Looking at the shop owner, Richard smiled.

"We'll take five."

* * *

"Okay, everyone sound off when I say go."

"Okay." four people said in unison.

"Go."

"Kori here."

"Rachael."

"Sexy!"

"You wish Garfield. Victor here."

"Good. Everyone have their game installed?" Richard asked, adjusting his microphone so his friends online could hear him. Once again, a chorus of 'yes' rang through his headphones and he nodded. "Sweet, well let's check this out."

Minutes went by and each person logged in. Garfield, being the most excited, clicked the button that said 'Create a Character'. Once the screen loaded, he grinned, "No way! You can customize the character big time. Hair, eyes, skin, blemishes, and more! This rocks already!"

Victor chuckled, "Well we better get creating or Garfield's going to beat the game before we even figure out a name."

"We could only hope." Rachael said while using her infamous monotone voice, "Hopefully he does. More peace for us."

"That's mean." Garfield said, ignoring the chuckles and giggle.

"It says that we can create alliances and stuff in the how to. How about we all choose what we want to be. I'd say... Hero?" Richard offered.

A giggle came from Kori and she agreed happily, "This is glorious! We shall save the lives of all!"

An hour went by and finally everyone finished.

"Well, before we play the game we need to add each other to the friends list." Garfield said, clearly stating the obviously.

"No shit Sherlock." Rachael said.

"What is everyone's names?" Richard asked before an argument would form.

"Mine is Cyborg."

"Beast Man was taken... so I'm Beast Boy."

"Raven."

"Glorious, I am Starfire!"

"I'm Robin."

After a few clicks and typing was done, Richard asked, "Are we all ready to go?"

After a chorus of yes, each teen clicked the login button.

* * *

**Next chapter will get into the characters and stuff. Hope you all like. Review so I know if it is worth continuing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Darker Days**

* * *

**Hey, I have a question. How hard is it to play a simple video game with a group of friends? Eh, not too hard. Well, here's a better question for you. How hard is it to play a video game when you are sucked into it and forced to fight for your life in a world that is unknown to any of you? Pretty dang hard.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titan's.**

* * *

**Note: May be kind of slow at first, but after this chapter, things really pick up.**

**Chapter 2 - Logged In**

Each teen stared at the screen and watched as their characters were taken from the character selection page to inside the game itself. While each gamer sat in their own rooms, they watched as the intro to their game did an overview of one city after another, flipping over to different types of superheroes and villains that were shown to let them know what they would be getting into.

Finally, the screen stopped and their characters stood, all in the same stop, as they finally finish entering the game.

Richard pressed the up arrow on his key board and watched as his character took a few steps forward. Releasing the up arrow, he used the left arrow key to turn his guy around so he could catch a glimpse of his other friends.

Kori, Garfield, Victor, and Rachael all did similar movements, but in different directions. Now each character stood in a semi looking circle, wanting to observe each other's characters.

"Robin, huh?" Garfield asked, looking over the hero.

Richard's character, Robin, stood between the height of Victor's and Garfield's characters, much like in real life. His hair was spiked and a dark color, similar to his own. His blue eyes were covered in an eye mask which gave him a mysterious look. With the editor the game allowed him to use, he made his character consisted of green tights with black steel-toed boots, a green short-sleeved shirt underneath a red armored vest with a yellow "R" over his left pectoral muscle, along with a yellow utility belt and a black cape that had a yellow interior.

"I think I look cooler." Victor said, a cocky tone in his voice. The others glanced at his character, Cyborg, who stood the tallest in the group. His taller, dark skinned body was mostly made of what appeared to be metal and machine parts. Clicking a button on his keyboard, he watched as Cyborg brought his arm up and his arm transformed into a canon. "Sweet! Cool moves and looks like me for the most part. Win, win."

"Yeah, looks like you. Tall and bald." Garfield laughed.

"You're one to joke. You're green." Rachael said, annoyance clear in her voice.

Garfield's guy, Beast Boy, stood the smallest of all the computer characters, just about the same height as Rachael's girl. He had messy hair and wore a one piece body suit that was purple other than the black arms and legs. His boots were steel toed like Robin, but were purple. To finish off his looks, his ears pointed like some type of animal and his skin was green. A single fang pointed up from his lower mouth and stuck out, just over his upper lip which gave off some type of animal look.

Garfield shrugged as he confessed, "I think I look awesome."

Rachael rolled her eyes.

"I can tell that your character represents you well." Kori said, looking over her female friends choice of creations.

"I agree Rachael. You look so alike." Richard said.

Rachael's character, Raven, stood there, her cloak blowing in the computer generated wind within the game. Her black leotard was barely noticed under the long purple cloak. A small diamond looking gem sat in the middle of her forehead. Rachael couldn't help but notice how well she managed to perfect her girls hair. Exactly like her own, but computerized.

"Hm." was all Rachael said, in slight thought until she heard Richard's voice.

"Kori, you look... Well, your character looks really nice."

Kori looked her girl over and smiled, "Why thank you!" Her character, Starfire, stood tall, much like herself in person. Her hair was long, just past her mid back. Shore wore long purple boots that went to her thighs. To complement the boots, Starfire had on a purple mini skirt and a purple shirt that showed her midriff. Finally she had a silver armor belt on, metal arm braces, and an armor brace that went up her neck.

To finish everything off, her eyes shined a bright green; even the whites of her eyes were a light green and everyone could tell that her character was not from Earth.

"So, now that we are all here, now what?"

"Well, let's check out what we can do. Seems like there's Jump City, Gotham, Steel, and more. I don't want to be in Gotham though." Richard state, looking at the green to see what there was.

Victor shrugged, "Let's stay in Jump."

Everyone chorused an agreement and to work they went.

"It says here that I can build things. If we are going to play this game for a while, I'll check out how to built a headquarters. What do you think?" Victor asked, making his large Cyborg character turn around, searching for a place to start building.

"First, we need a cool name!" Garfield said, his voice a little too loud for a gothic girls taste.

Rachael, still not having moved, simply crossed her arms over her chest. "Garfield."

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Actually, Rachael, he's right." Richard said, kind of nervous by the feeling he had. He knew that Rachael was probably wanting to kill him right now.

Kori thought for a few minutes and finally asked, "How about Teen Titans?"

After a few minutes of no one saying anything, one at a time each one of her friends accepted the title.

"Good job Kor." Richard said, making Robin face Starfire.

"Check this out!"

Garfield grinned as he pressed a button on his keyboard. Suddenly his character morphed, growing bigger and bigger until finally he stopped. "I'm a T-Rex! This so totally rocks..."

Each one of the friends took time to look up their characters abilities and history, even changing some of it to better suit their interest. Kori, already finished going over the only three abilities she had, checked out some personal information on herself.

"I am from a planet called Tamaran. I know only Tamaranean as a language?" She questioned in the end. Typing out some words in her chat box to another random online player, she frowned when the player simply walked away, stating that he had no clue what she had said.

"Whatever you said Kori, it came out in strange symbols and letters." Garfield said, trying to understand it.

Kori sighed, "Great, way to go Kori... Last time I choose a random place of Origin..."

Suddenly a box popped up on each players screen.

"Everyone, click accept." Richard said, having sent them all something. Each one clicked the large 'accept' button and noticed that there were four heads that popped up under their own characters in small boxes in the upper left hand side of the screen. Similar to their own, two bars were next to each box that held the picture of the characters.

"Now we are all in a group, or Party or whatever it is called." Richard said, still not fully knowing the actual terms. "I was reading the manual to this game and it says here that we can form what's called 'Guilds'. An organization of peoples with similar interest and goals. Right now, we are in a party and can see each other's health, magic, or stamina bars."

"A guild must be where we call ourselves the Teen Titans."

Rachael finally led her character away from the others while they talked. She found herself going down a dark alley where she didn't expect to see anyone, other than the cat she watched rush away on the screen. Suddenly she caught sight of something. A character in the game appeared, leaning against a wall. Walking over to him, she right clicked on him when she saw the large exclamation mark above his head. Suddenly a large box pulled up and read;

**Marcus Hall**

_'Wow, Raven! It's an honor to meet you! I'm Marcus, and you're, well... Raven! Heh... Excuse me, I'm a little nervous. I'm a big fan. Anyways... I hear about some guy who is making this computer program. After people get the program, they just disappear... Can you stop him? I'm sure the Mayor will pay greatly.'_

**Required Party Number: 1**

**Objective: Find man, stop him, and get the computer program. See Mayor Weston when finished.**

**Awards: 58 Experience**

**Accept or Decline?**

"Hey guys, are you all interested in this, uh... Mission?" Rachael asked, not sure how to word anything. Clicking the share button, she let the others in her group see the same thing she saw, but their names replaced hers.

"Why not?" Richard said.

Moving the mouse to the accept button, each one of them clicked it.

Richard frowned as his lights flickered. He looked at his desk, near his large queen sized bed, and watched as the light bulb went on and off. Suddenly the house began to shake. The Wayne mansion shook aggressively and Richard cursed as he tried to stand and fell, almost ripping his headphones out of the computer.

Richard heard a scream come from Kori and he began to worry. "Kori! Are you okay?!"

"It's an Earthquake!" Garfield shouted.

Richard stood up, barely able to stand as the mansion continued to shake violently. To catch himself, Richard leaned forward and caught himself by using the computer desk to balance him. Looking at the blank computer screen, he opened his mouth to speak until he felt dizzy. Suddenly he felt a weak fatigue feeling take over him and the final thing he heard was the yells and screams from his friends through his headphones before he found himself in darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Darker Days**

* * *

**Hey, I have a question. How hard is it to play a simple video game with a group of friends? Eh, not too hard. Well, here's a better question for you. How hard is it to play a video game when you are sucked into it and forced to fight for your life in a world that is unknown to any of you? Pretty dang hard.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titan's.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Surprise!**

Voices... Voices were the only thing that Richard could pick up. He felt his body on the ground, but he felt weak; too weak to even remove himself from the dirty Earth under him. His body, unable to push itself up, just lay on the hard surface and refused to let him move. What happened? Earthquake... Darkness... Great, now a headache...

"He's alive!" a woman gasped out, not that far from the teen. Groaning in pain, Richard finally rolled over onto his stomach and opened his eyes, letting his gloved hands push himself off the ground. Wait... gloves? Richard sat back on his bottom, looking at his hands and stared at the green material.

"What the...?" Richard said, his voice slightly failing him. His mouth was dry and he felt extremely tired still. His eyebrows burrowed together some when his face took on that of confusion, but the strange feeling he had when he changed expression caught him off guard. His gloved hand shot to his face and touched the black and white face mask. Standing up suddenly, the Prince of Gotham looked around, seeing face after face of random people. None of the faces were familiar to him.

Everyone stared at the boy, but Richard didn't know why. Finally looking down, everything clicked. The clothes and mask... "I'm... dressed like Robin?"

A man smiled at Richard, looking around at the group of people who surrounded the Grayson boy. "He's okay! Thank goodness..." A wave of relieved people smiled and cheered. "Let's give it up for Robin!"

A few cheers went around and the people all clapped. Richard stared in confusion at the man who had spoken out. "Um... What happened?" He felt like this was a dream. The last thing he remembered was wearing his normal clothes, sitting in his normal room, playing a normal video game with his normal friends.

"We all watched you fall from the sky, but you're okay now, right?" The older man's face broke out into a worried look, examining the 'hero'.

Richard looked at the sky and glanced down to his steel toed boots. He stood in the middle of a small patch in the middle of a road where the ground was cracked from the impact. His body felt fine, and now that he was more awake, he actually felt... great.

Looking around, Richard glanced at some familiar buildings and some not so familiar. 'Looks like I'm in Jump City...' Richard thought, recognizing a few buildings him and Bruce had gone into when he joined his father like figure on a business trip. 'This is all too much for me...' He felt confused and lost. Suddenly a large growl was heard in the distance.

Richard, having no idea what to do at the moment, turned and darted in the direction he heard the sound. A sudden rush of adrenaline went through him and he noticed that he felt stronger and faster. The sudden urge to get to get a higher look went through him and he rushed at a car, jumping onto the roof of it. Looking at a nearby lamp post, Richard jumped farther than he could have ever gone and grabbed it, swinging like someone at gymnastics would do if they did the bars. Just going for the release, he let go and found himself somersaulting in the air and landing on a nearby building. Grabbing the ledge, he pulled himself up and grinned.

"Awesome..." Richard said. Suddenly a larger, more terrifying growl came from the distance. Richard tensed and began to run, finally stopping at the edge of the roof. his eyes widened and he watched as random civilians rushed away, fear in them. He knew why. There, large and as real as it could get, was a huge tyrannosaurus rex. A green one at that.

Turning around, the large beast sniffed and turned to face Richard, his eyes wide and scared. They were familiar green eyes, and as crazy as it may have seemed, Richard knew who it was.

"Garfield?" Richard asked, a shocked look on his perfect face. The large roared out, causing Richard to place his hands on his ears to keep from going deaf. Once the roar was finished, Richard lowered his hands. "Garfield, I have no clue what is going on, but... please, for the sake of everyone here, think of something to make yourself human. Can you do that?"

Garfield huffed in response, sending a large gust of snot at Richard. Richard, finally realizing that his reflexes and skills were enhanced, leaped away by doing some back flips.

A few seconds went by and suddenly the large beast began to change, getting smaller and smaller until...

"Mew." a sweet, adorable green kitten said, looking up at Richard with large innocent eyes. 'Seriously...?' Garfield though, his sweet look getting angry. Richard stared long and hard until he smirked and let out a chuckle.

Another few seconds went by and the body morphed again, the body of Garfield finally taking the place of the animal. His ears were pointed and his skin was green. Even his clothes were different.

"What's going on? I woke up and I was... Well, this!" Garfield said, staring at his green hands, "I'm even hairy! Chest hair is okay to an extent!" He complained, looking at his masked friend, "Even you... Richard, if you're Robin then I must be Beast Boy..."

Richard sighed, "I have no clue what's going on. How do I know that this isn't some type of dream?"

"Maybe something freaky is happening and we are both having the same dream? I've heard stories..."

"Whatever is going on, we have to figure it out."

"Look over there." the green short male said, pointing to a small island in the middle of a body of water. "Is that... A 'T'?" Looking at Richard, he had a quizzical look. "It looks like it's going to be a large 'T'. Vic was talking about building something, so maybe he's in this wacky dream as well."

Richard shrugged. "Only one way to find out. Can you turn into a pigeon or something and get us over?"

Garfield looked at his friend, an angry look now on his green face, "Excuse me? For one, pigeons wouldn't be able to support your weight. Too much ego under that pretty exterior you have going on." He smirked when Richard glared, "And for two, it was hard enough turning into a human! Or... whatever I am."

"Well, how did you become human?"

"I just thought Human. Oh, and imagined myself small."

"Well, figure something out."

Garfield closed his eyes and thought of the first flying animal he could think of. He felt his body changing as he imagined the animal flying high in the sky. Once the transformation felt finished, he looked at the male in tights. 'How'd I do?' Garfield asked, only no words came. Instead of human words, the sound of an animal came out. Wait, since when do birds bark?

Richard laughed as the puppy barked at him. "Way to go Logan."

Garfield felt embarrassed, but simply closed his eyes and tried again. This time he felt the ground leave him. Well, him leave the ground made more sense, especially when he opened his eyes and he noticed large wings moving back and forth.

"What's with you and dinosaurs? You look pretty call as a pterodactyl though."

Garfield sweat dropped. 'Well, I was thinking Eagle, but pterodactyl is close enough...' Grabbing hold of 'Robin', Garfield flapped his wings and headed in the direction the half created T was at.

Once there, the mammal released his friend and landed, glancing over at two figures who stood near a bunch of construction materials. A large dark skinned man stood next to the materials, his half robotic body making a louder sound as he walked and picked things up. A smaller female stood next to him and stood there, an emotionless look on her pale face.

"Victor? Rachael?" Richard asked. Both teens looked over, taking in the appearance of each other.

"Look at what we have here. A large green bird and the Prince of Gotham City dressed in tights? " Victor said, walking over to his two companions. "How did you know where to find us?"

"Well, we saw the building and we remembered you talking about building before... Well, this happened." Richard answered.

Rachael and Victor both turned their attention to the green dinosaur. Finally, after a moment of silence, the body shifted back into what appeared to be a small green Garfield.

"Sorry, I'm still trying to figure that out..." He half heartedly chuckled, a hand behind his head as he rubbed it in embarrassment. "Looking good as Raven." he smirked, glancing at the purple haired girl. Rachael glared, a small blush on her cheeks.

She felt slightly exposed, not entirely used to her legs being uncovered so much. Jeans or baggy shorts were a big selection in her wardrobe at home; not leotards.

"How long have you both been working on this?" Richard asked, looking up at the party done building. It stood tall and high, looking rather well for neither of them being real construction workers.

"Well, thanks to Rachael's abilities, we managed to get a lot done in two hours." Victor said, rubbing his half human, half machine head.

Rachael looked at a pile of metal and her hand reaching up as she spoke some words, "_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!_" Suddenly a piece of metal glowed black and raised up, placing itself in another spot. "I did some research." She answered the unasked questions. Everyone shared, not even bothering to further question it. This was all too much for any of them to fully understand.

Richard looked around, a sudden worried look forming on his face, "Hey... Where's Kori?"

As if on cue, something rushed by at a fast speed. Only a blur of purple and red was noticed as the four friends all looked over and watched as something flew around, zigzagging to avoid another thing chasing it.

"What is that?" Victor asked, taking a step forward as if it would help him get a better look. His eyes squinted and he tried to figure it out.

"It's Kori!" Richard shouted. The two figures flew back and forth, finally turning to make their way in the direction the four 'heroes' all stood. "Kori!"

Kori, eyes wide in fear, looked down and saw her friends all standing there dressed in their very own characters, much like she was. "_Friends!_" Kori shouted, but her words came out even strange to her own ears, yet she knew what she had said. "_Why are these things chasing me?!_" Kori stopped right above them, looking at their confused gazes, but suddenly the feeling of something sight and cold wrapped itself around her body.

Letting out a scream, the auburn haired beauty felt the large octopus like machine pull her away from her friends and up to the sky. She watched as their bodies disappeared when the distance was too far for her eyes. She felt the machine tighten its grip and finally she was surrounded by darkness when she entered something. The only light she could see was from the outside world, but soon that was gone when a large mechanical door slowly close behind them. She finally felt he scared feeling grow too much and she let out another scream.

"Richard!"

"Kori!" shouted three of the four friends in unison. Rachael merely stared at what lay above them all. The clouds began to disperse and a gigantic object appeared from the sky.

"Is that a...?" Victor began, only to be finished by Rachael.

"It's a space ship."

* * *

**What do you think? Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Darker Days**

* * *

**Hey, I have a question. How hard is it to play a simple video game with a group of friends? Eh, not too hard. Well, here's a better question for you. How hard is it to play a video game when you are sucked into it and forced to fight for your life in a world that is unknown to any of you? Pretty dang hard.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titan's.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Teen Titans GO!**

**Note: I won't be home till next Wednesday. I have Nationals for cheerleading and I'm going by Washington D.C on the way home from Virginia Beach. I'll try to post while I'm visiting my Great Aunt, but if I can't, don't hate me!**

"We have to save her!" Richard shouted, an angry look aimed at his fellow gamers who just stood there and stared at the large space ship above them. "Stop gawking at it!" He rolled his eyes when they didn't even budge.

Garfield, being the first to look away and glance at Richard, spoke, "Richard, we need to figure out what's going on..."

Suddenly a large light shot out of the space craft, getting bigger and bigger until an ugly creature appeared in the sky. The fish looking thing smirked, his voice booming loudly for the whole city to stop and look.

"Greetings Earthling creatures. Now that we have retrieved the Tamaran slave, we wish to thank you. I am sorry to say that peace here will not be allowed. In the matter of hours, your ruler will surrender to us or we shall destroy you all. Any opposing forces will be eliminated and will solidify your end."

The large hologram disappeared and silence took over the area.

"W-What do we do...?" Victor asked, shock still written on his face.

"We get Kori." Rachael said, her voice still maintaining her monotone level.

Richard took a step forward, clenching his gloved fist, "And we do this the Teen Titan's way." The three looked at the dark haired male, a determined look on his face. Everyone knew that no one would stop him. He was right.

"Teen Titans, go!"

LINE

Kori groaned in pain. Her head was aching and every part of her body screamed in agony as she shifted. Frowning, the girl opened her eyes and looked at her hands. Large metal cuffs covered her hands. She tried to pull them apart, but it was pointless. Standing up, the girl noticed she was in a large clear prison cell.

A large creature stepped out of the darkness, smirking at his prize. "You caused us a lot of problems Princess Koriand'r." Kori looked confused, not understanding what he was talking about. "The Citadel will be happy to hear that we have finally found you."

"_Please, I do not understand... Let me go..._" Kori was scared. She had woken in the middle of a street, looking around as random people crowded around her. Then she was being chased by these things.

"Not a chance. We have to thank the Centauri police for their alien probes. Makes our life so much more easier. After we took the alien probes from them, we came here." the large thing said, stepping directly in front of Kori, only being separated by the container she was stuck in.

Kori backed away, only to be stopped by a wall. "_Who are you? You can understand me, but no one else can? What's going on?_"

_"Oh, sister dear." _a woman's voice came. Stepping into the large room, a beautiful long dark haired girl stepped out of the shadows. Her eyes glowed a beautiful violet and her clothes were much similar to Kori's. The main difference was that less skin was showed by using metal armor to cover her.

Kori looked at the girl and gasped. It was almost like looking at herself. Well, an evil version.

"_Poor Starfire, finally going to the place she should have went the first time. Don't worry, I heard the Citadel only kills the slaves that don't do as told._" the girl said, smirking at her sister.

The auburn haired beauty felt tears forming and she forced out the question, "_What's going on?_"

After a moment of silence, the other girl let out a chuckle, "_Do you really not remember? You must have hit your head really hard in our little battle. Let me begin from the start-_Princess Koriand'r_._"

LINE

"Rich... I mean Robin... How do we know where she's at?" the green changeling asked, looking up to his taller companion. The newly appointed leader to their team called the Teen Titans simply looked around, watching as the creatures passed by.

Victor, know being called Cyborg by his companions, leaned against a wall, his arm already in the form of a sonic canon. He felt slightly sick from the flight to the space ship. Beast Boy, or Garfield, was still new to changing. He had lost control of his pterodactyl state, turning into a chicken breifly. He flapped his wings to try and keep them both up, but it failed. After a moment of falling and yelling, Beast Boy finally regained his dinosaur state and caught them both.

"Cy, I need you to cover me. We need answers." Robin said, fearing that he sounded too bossy for his friends taste, but ignored the feeling. He was the leader in this crazy dream and he'll do the ordering around. The large half machine man stepped forward, raising his arm up to watch Robin's back.

Leaping out of the shadows, Robin tackled one of the fish like guys down to the ground, landing in the shadows of the other side of the hall. "If you yell, I'll hurt you." he threatened, his eyes narrowed into white slits. "Why do you have Kori and where is she?"

"Fool, who is this 'Kori'?" the thing spat, "The Gordanians will have your head for this!"

A groan came and the others all looked over, unable to see anything from Robin. Rachael, know taking on the title Raven, closed her eyes. Beast Boy looked over at her, titling his head to the side. "Yo, Rae. What's up?"

"Quiet." she ordered.

It was quiet.

"I found her."

Raven turned to where Robin had been and inwardly sighed in relief when the male walked out of the darkness, brushing his hands off as if there were dirt on them. His expression was partly shocked and partly confused at the same time.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked, looking at his leader. Robin placed a hand on the wall to brace himself.

Taking a moment longer to clear the confusion, he looked from face to face. "Kori is a runaway slave to the Gordanians, which are those ugly guys. And her name isn't Kori here, it's Princess Koriand'r."

It was silent.

"Does that mean I have to stop calling you Prince of Gotham and start calling her Princess?" Beast Boy asked, confused by all of this. This received a hard smack from the violet eyed girl.

"I found Kori." Raven said, pointing in the direction she sensed her. Robin went to ask questions, but held his tongue. Now wasn't the time for questions. Now was a time to get their friend back. Turning, the four rushed down the hall towards the large door that held the thing they wanted most: Kori.

LINE

Robin was the first to burst through the large double doors. He held a retractable bo-staff in one hand and his other was clenched in a tight fist. Slightly behind him floated an emotionless goth, a green panther, and a snickering half robotic man.

In front of them stood Kori.

Wait, no. That's not Kori.

"Um, excuse me little lady. Who are you?" Cyborg asked, glancing past her to meet eyes with Kori.

"Who am I? When translated to Earth terms, I am Blackfire. You must be the group of losers that my sister has been spending all her time with." the girl spoke, placing her hands on her hips with a smirk on her lips.

"Kori!" Richard shouted, stepping closer to them. The bright green eyes looked into masked eyes. "Don't worry, we'll free you!"

"_Richard..._" Kori spoke, her voice foreign to all, but the gordanian and her sister.

"Let go of her!" Beast Boy shouted, now in his normal human state. All that came in reply was a laugh and a smirk from the two unfamiliar people in the room. Robin grew angry at them both.

"Teen Titans, go!

* * *

**I'll try to post while out of town, but we'll see. Can I get at least 6 reviews? Pwease! That'll make me get on and post an extra long chapter for you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Darker Days**

* * *

**Hey, I have a question. How hard is it to play a simple video game with a group of friends? Eh, not too hard. Well, here's a better question for you. How hard is it to play a video game when you are sucked into it and forced to fight for your life in a world that is unknown to any of you? Pretty dang hard.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titan's.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - This Day Just Won't End...**

* * *

**Note: Sorry for the wait, but I'm back! I got 1st! You're looking at a National Champ! (It only took my grams cracking her head open, three deer hitting my car, and over 24 hours of driving...)**

**If it says LINE anywhere, that's where a line is supposed to go... Sorry, I forgot to do it last chapter... Thanks for all the reviews! Hopefully I get 31 after this chapter...**

**Okay, now on with the story! UPDATE: My bad, Blackfire uses blackbolts not starbolts. Ha..**

"Teen Titans, Go!"

Robin stood there, silence filling the room. No one budged.

"Err, Robin. If you haven't noticed, the only one who has any clue what her powers are is Raven..." Cyborg said, his voice just high enough for the group to all here. Robin mentally slapped himself at the thought. No one knew what they were doing, not even him and they only things he could do were jump around and kick things!

A laugh came from both Tamaranian girl and the ugly Gordanian. They watched as the teens all stood there, clueless to everything that was going on. Blackfire smirked, leaving the ground as her hands glowed a bright purple. Suddenly her hands shot out what looked to be balls of purple light. The four Teen Titans jumped away, some landing very unsteadily as the bolts of purple hit the ground between them and caused smoke to fill the area. When cleared, a Cyborg sized crater remained in the spot they last stood.

"Just do something!" Cyborg shouted, raising his arm to the flying girl. He stared at her, nothing happening. "What's the point in a canon hand is it doesn't do anything!"

Blackfire smirked more, rushing at them all as she shot more of her blackbolts at them all.

Robin tensed with an angry look on his face. Leaping at the girl, he used the bo-staff in his hand to aim a hit at her head. Before he could land a strike, Blackfire turned and caught his arm. "Sorry cutie, but it looks like I've got you now."

Robin's hidden eyes widen in shock. This girl just stopped him as if he were a paper ball being tossed at her. With incredible speed, Robin was thrown away. He hit a wall and landed on the ground with a few grunts.

"How cute little sister." Blackfire said, looking over her shoulder at Starfire. "Your friends are trying so hard to save you and they are failing. How pathedic-" The girl was cut off as she groaned in pain when her body collided with the hard metal ground. Pushing the metal poles off of her body, she glared at the purple haired girl not too far away.

Raven stared with an expressionless look. Her hand glowed black and large objects behind her began to glow the same color. She didn't know much about her abilities at all, but she did know that she could move objects using it. Using that knowledge to her advantage, she managed to strike after repeating her three infamous words. Blackfire glared, her eyes glowing more by the second. She clenched her fist and aimed a blackbolt at her.

Suddenly a few clinks were heard next to her. Looking over, she saw a small disk that lay there. Tensing, she used her arms to go in front of her, protecting her face as the small disk exploded. Landing on her feet after being blown back some, Blackfire glared at Robin.

The Prince of Gotham smirked, a triumph look on his face. This belt held all kinds of cool stuff. Pulling out another object, he ran at the mystery girl.

* * *

Starfire watched as her friends fought for her. She used as much strength as she could muster, but nothing worked. She was stuck in these weird cuffs and cell. Looking down, she knew that this Blackfire girl would win...

Suddenly she heard someone. Looking up, Starfire met eyes with a large half machine man. "_Victor...?_"

"Hey Star." The man replied even thought he had no clue what she had said as he looked at a small control panel in front of her holding cell. "I have no clue what this stuff is. Some type of alien technology..." He eyed the strange words weirdly, then looked at Starfire with an apologetic look.

Starfire simply smiled, looking up to check on the progress of her three others friends.

Beast Boy was currently a mouse biting random places on the girl while Robin searched for another weapon. Raven held the girl down using some random pieces of metal she found around the ship. None of them looked like they had any idea what they were doing, but they were doing something right.

* * *

Blackfire grabbed hold of the green creature and threw him away. Using her inhuman strength, the girl tore the metal away. Her eyes showed pure anger at the annoying situation. She then grunted when she was pushed into a wall by Raven's ability and she glared. These attacks were like mosquito's biking at her. Annoying, pointless, and they all needed to die.

Beast Boy, now an octopus, held onto the Gordanian leader tightly. He couldn't let go, but this guy was strong for being smaller than the green changeling.

Cyborg groaned in annoyance as he slammed his fist into the control panel. His arms went up as he shouted, "For the love of God! This is making me mad!" Suddenly a light glowed from his part canon hand. Looking at it in confusion, his eyes widen in shock when suddenly a large blue light shot out of it and began to demolish anything it touched.

Turning and unable to stop the beam of light, he began to aim it towards Blackfire.

At the same time Robin pulled out another disc, running at the girl. Suddenly he felt himself trip over something long and green, thanks to Beast Boy, and let go of the disk.

Both disc and beam of light collided. Everyone was thrown back as a gigantic blast of blue light surrounded the side of the ship. When the light finally cleared, smoke made everyone unable to see until it was sucked out of the large hole in the side of the ship. Instead of a pinned Blackfire, there was nothing but a huge hold in the wall leading to the outside fresh air.

Blackfire glared as she floated in the air. Smirking, she turned and headed for space. She had a new plan.

The Titans all turned to Cyborg who stood there with a confused look as he finally stopped his destructive blue beam of light. "Hey, don't look at me..."

Robin got up, walking over to Starfire. She looked at him with her bright eyes and he felt his stomach do flips. "Hey there Kori... Starfire... We'll get you out of there in no time."

Cyborg went back to looking, and after a few angry shouts and kick here and there, everyone watched as the cell she was in disappear.

"_Thank you friends for saving me!_" Starfire said, only to lose her smile when everyone gave her a confused look.

Beast Boy walked over before anyone else could speak, "We have to go! I couldn't hold them back any longer!" Suddenly the room was flooding with more Gordanians. Taking hold of their partners from before, the Teen Titans all rushed out the newly form opening in the ship.

Once on land, the five all stared at the large ship. Smoke rose from various places on the ship and everyone turned to Raven. Staring blankly at them, the girl blinked. No one questioned her. She was a girl of many mysteries...

The ship retreated, but not after a message from the Gordanian leader claiming revenge when they returned.

* * *

The sun was just on the horizon, moments away from disappearing and leaving Jump City bathed in darkness, lightly glowing under the city lights.

Starfire listened as shouts came from Cyborg and Beast Boy as they argued over what was better; tofu or meat. A common subject between the two. Raven sat with the four males around the small fire they managed to create and the four ate their food. Robin looked over to where Starfire sat. She was farther away from the group and she was silent. She hugged her knees to her chest as she looked out at the water surrounding their little island.

Robin stood and walked over to the auburn haired beauty. Sitting next to her, he looked over and smiled, "Hey Starfire, come over by the fire. You'll get cold over here."

"_I am sorry Rich-... Robin... I do not feel very well._" She said, knowing that it was pointless. Looking at the masked male she felt close to for so long, she felt tears stinging her eyes. "_How do we communicate? Oh, Robin!"_ Starfire flung her arms around Robin's shoulders, leaning over now to get closer into the embrace. Robin blushed, but a sad smile formed on his lips. He wrapped his arms around her, only knowing that it was the only thing he could do.

"Starfire, come on. Don't cry. We'll find a way to fix this." Robin said, pulling away some to look into the bright eyes, slightly hidden by the darkness of the night. "Smile for me. It always makes me happy." He felt a blush rising onto his cheeks. The girl stared in shock, but a giggle left her and she smiled.

Robin brushed some hair away from the girls face, a smile on his face still. Leaning in, he placed his lips to hers.

It wasn't a movie moment where the stars shined brightly or a heated conversation set the mood. There was no jewelry or special words shared. It was simply a dark night and feelings needed to come out. Pulling away, Robin saw the shocked expression. Her fingers reached up and touched her lips.

"Robin..."

"Starfire? Did you say that in English?" Robin asked, confusion and shock taking over. Did the kiss work a miracle or something? Starfire's smile grew big as she repeated herself.

"Robin. Robin! I can speak! Oh, thank you! You knew that would work?" she giggled as she flung her arms around him. Pulling away from the bone crushing hug, literally, she ran off to join her friends. Robin sighed.

* * *

The sun rose and the five friends all continued to lay around on the hard Earth ground. Beast Boy sat up, rubbing the back of his head as he yawned. He looked around, shocked at the fact he was awake before the others. Smirking, he formed into a rooster and stood between the group he let out a loud rooster wake-up call that had all the Teen Titans jumping in surprise.

Raven glared at the rooster, anger flaring inside of her. A sudden yell of surprise came from Cyborg as he was shot across the small island and landed in the freezing water. Everyone stared at Raven with wide eyes.

"Um... Maybe you should keep your emotions in check..."

"Ya think Boy Blunder."

Robin glared at the nickname, crossing his arms. Starfire giggled, looking over at Cyborg.

"Maybe we should learn to control our abilities? Maybe that'll help us find a way out of this... Err... Dream...?" Beast boy asked, rubbing the back of his head again. He looked at Robin who only nodded in response.

"Beast Boy's right. Whatever is going on, we need to control ourselves so this makes everything easier." Robin said, letting out a long sigh. "And we need to finish building somewhere to live because living outside isn't going to work, especially since we have no money."

Everyone chorused an agreement.

* * *

I placed my hands on my hips as I looked up through my mask and smiled. The Titan Tower was looking good. A hole day was sent perfecting out abilities, learning new ones, and building. I was amazed. Then again, it wasn't everyday that you are sucked into a game...

It was still amazing though. I mean, come on! We built a huge tower, got electricity (thank you Cyborg!), and some running water. In one day! It was amazing what we could do with these abilities and some calls around town. When you are apparently the heroes of Jump city, you get a bunch of extra bonuses.

Looking over to my friends, I couldn't help but recall how each one learned about their alternate reality selves.

Beast Boy had been forced to learn how to use his abilities the fastest out of us all. From turning into a dinosaur to flying them around (mainly Cyborg) to work on the tower, he was forced to control himself. There were small issues with turning into the wrong animal, but he was doing better than the day before. Then again, he did only have that ability and some skills. Like me, his reflexes were amazingly enhanced compared to Garfield's. He seemed to pick up hand to hand combat almost as fast as me.

Raven was amazing from the start. She had read about her character a little before being placed in her characters shoes. Emotions were what ran her character so staying emotionless was probably a good idea. Not that it was much different from Rachael. I wanted to question why she was currently sitting in front of the large glass wall inside Titan Towers, eyes closed, legs crossed, and floating. She was probably keeping her emotions in check. Maybe it was a form of meditation. Still, I left her alone like the others. Starfire was the first to interrupt the peaceful Raven and that resulted in getting blow halfway cross the island...

Cyborg was naturally smart in anything mechanic and technology related. After realizing that his sonic canon arm was a part of him, he easily figured out how to make his body do other things. He just recently noticed the control panel built into his arm and he announced that he was on twenty-five percent battery until he would be inactive. Leaving them behind, he went into town to get more parts to build.

Starfire was a harder one to figure out. After the English issue and my failed attempt to tell her how I felt, she was constantly busy. She already knew how to fly, but for some reason she was faster, higher, and more energetic today... After telling us about that Blackfire girl, she grew angry at the memories and her hands began to glow. This surprised her (and us) and she ended up destroying a wall or two. I think her abilities are controlled by her emotions as well, but I'll talk to her about it later.

I already seemed to be close to mastering my skills. I have no superpowers or anything, but I am one kick ass guy. I jump farther, react quicker, and can do some awesome flips (I was almost crushed by a bunch of stuff that Beast Boy dropped, but a few back flips solved that problem). I even took time to check out my utility belt and there are some pretty cool gadgets here.

It seemed that each of us were put in situations that drew out of powers or skills... Still, we were far from being done.

Over all, I feel like this was a great day. At least now if we are attacked, we won't get beat THAT easily. We barely survived Blackfire and that was all luck. Looking at the disappearing sun, I knew that tomorrow was a day for getting answers.

Why are we here? How do we have these powers? Who is behind all this?

So many questions... Not enough answers...

If only the old man who sold us the game were here...

"Robin!" shouted Starfire. God, she was beautiful under orange light. "I have cooked us some food! Let's eat!" I could only smile at this. Starfire was a terrible cook, but it was always the thought that counted. I ran over to her, stopping when we were side by side. My kiss was supposed to tell her that I love her, but she didn't know that. I won't press on the situation. I love her, but in time she'll know.

* * *

It was dark. Too dark for a normal person to sit in easily in without feeling uneasy at the eerie silence. A light flickered above and it barely lit the area where the masked man sat. Staring at the screens in front of him, he chuckled.

"It's pointless. I will have you all killed and then... Everything will fall into place shortly after."

**Hope you liked. I'll post again later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Darker Days**

* * *

**Hey, I have a question. How hard is it to play a simple video game with a group of friends? Eh, not too hard. Well, here's a better question for you. How hard is it to play a video game when you are sucked into it and forced to fight for your life in a world that is unknown to any of you? Pretty dang hard.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titan's.**

* * *

**I'd like to thank**_ kaljara_** for her review. When I read it I was so happy and wanting to write as soon as possible! Thanks!**

**Also, thank you all for the reviews! It makes me happy knowing that people ready this and enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Other Supers?**

It was quiet. Way too quiet. Not the quiet that is noticed when entering a dark house with a serial killer in it... Just the quiet that held an uneasy feeling. Guess it doesn't help that five teenagers were all trying to think of the infamous question that had been plaguing them for days now; How do they get home?

It had been a few days since they arrived. A week had passed and the group all fell into a routine with the help of the extremely organized Robin. When the schedule had firstly been brought up everyone stared at him. He shrugged and said, "I blame Bruce."

No one actually followed the poster board that held a neat timed out schedule on it, but they all did fall into the habit of eating, training, building, training more, eating yet again, and finally sleeping. After the third day rolled around everyone even began to complain of boredom. Beast Boy suggested fighting crime, but everyone felt uneasy on that.

Robin, being the leader, took a trip to the police department where he ran into a very rude police Chief. After shouts of worthless heroes being thrown around with curse words, Robin rethought the schedule they had put together. They were heroes and if this wasn't some weird dream maybe they should actually be saving lives.

After getting Cyborg to spend a few hours of a project, Robin called and meeting and made an announcement.

"Alright guys, Cyborg just put together a security system where it will alert us of any crime-"

Before the leader could finish, flashing red lights went off and on the large screen in front of the room showed a location. After the famous shout Robin called out, they would rush out to stop the crime.

That there had covered the rest of their week.

Now, practically done with their construction on Titan Tower, all that was left to do was train and fight the bad guys. Well, that was until Starfire had asked the question that stopped them all dead in their tracks.

"Friends," Starfire began, looking slightly saddened. "Please, I must ask... How are we going to get home? I miss Galfore."

"Yeah, I miss my family too." Cyborg said, sitting on the large sofa. The others joined in, silence filling the room. That lead to the current situation.

After moments went by and no one threw in any type of answer to the problem lights began to flash on and off. The familiar red light caused each Teen Titan to jump up. Robin looked at the screen and ran for the elevator. "Titans, move out!"

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me!" shouted a handsome masked male, an angry look taking over the smirk he previously had. He glared at the purple ooze monster in front of him. The green eyed thing roared out, shooting yet again another load of purple slime at him and his companions.

"Come on Speedy, stop slacking over there!" shouted a dark skinned girl. She let her large wings quickly flutter back and forth, letting her body stay off the ground. Before she could dodge in time, a large pile of ooze from Plasmus shot out of his deformed hand. She groaned in pain as she hit the ground.

Speedy looked at her, "Bee!" He turned his attention to the ugly creature and raised his bow up, an arrow already in hand and pulled back, ready to be released and hit his target.

Two young looking boys seemed to appear nearby and began jumping up and down together, shouting the same exact thing too fast for anyone to understand. "_Buscar por aquí! Venga!_" Together they placed their hands near their ears and wiggled their fingers, tongues sticking out. The large creature turned to them and let out a nasty gurgling sound as it saw the two boys.

Both boys wore identical outfits which were one piece suits along with a helmet on each head and a yellow glass face protector. The only difference was that one boy had a plus sign on his uniform and the other had a minus. Still, no matter what their looks were, they young boys continued to taunt the monster.

Speedy took his time to send an arrow flying into Plasmus' head. The arrow struck and the creature roared out in anger, but the only damage that was done was a large chunk of goo being frozen. It was like a paper cut.

"Más y Menos, come on! I need you both to go and help Aqualad!" Speedy shouted, running along the buildings as he continued to shoot arrows at Plasmus.

"_¡Más y Menos, sí podemos!_ " shouted both boys as they used their amazing super speed to join the side of their long dark haired friend. Aqualad was sweating, but only because of the constant fighting him and his friends had been doing. He had his hands raised and he was facing multiple water tanks that were used in industries as a cooler. Thanks to Plasmus, most of them were damaged and wrecked and this left Aqualad holding the raging water away from hitting the electrical plant nearby.

Aqualad didn't look over, but he knew that the boys were there by the shouts of his name in Spanish. "I need you guys to-"

"Teen Titans, Go!"

Aqualad looked over, eyes wide at the sudden outburst.

_"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" _Raven said, her monotonous voice letting her magic work wonders. Aqualad sighed in relief as the water was pushed back into the water tanks and then quickly repaired by the metal that was used by Raven. He fell to his knees, panting as he caught his breath.

Raven was at his side, her dark voice questioning, "Will you be okay?"

Aqualad nodded, not talking. They had only been superheroes for three days... He was not prepared for all of this.

Más y Menos stared at each other in question, but then shrugged and rushed back to their other team mates side. Stopping by the fight, they watched in awe as the five new heroes all assisted their team. The masked guy tossed disc at the creature, back flipping away as large amounts of that purple substance was shot at him. The disc exploded and he smirked as the creature roared in pain. A part robot guy raised his hand and a large laser shot out of it, hitting the monster directly in the face. He then turned and grabbed hold of a large car, easily tossing it at the creature.

"_Estos chicos son increíbles..."_ Más said, his eyes wide.

"_Sí..." _replied Menos.

The green gorilla transformed into a rhino, stomping his front foot into the ground a few times before charging head first into the purple substance. He grunted in confusion as it did nothing but cause him to get stuck. The auburn haired girl flew faster than they had ever seen right into the creature, grabbing the now human green guy and exiting through the other side of Plasmus.

Dropping him, she turned and her eyes glowed an unnatural bright green as she shot over a dozen bright green star bolts at the thing.

Not knowing how much damage she was really doing, she giggled when she noticed that she had put a large hold in the ground leading to the sewers. The purple slime fell into sewage water, but there was no longer a Plasmus in sight...

The five teens all landed and stood in a small group next to the large hole.

Aqualad, Más y Menos, Bumblebee, and Speedy all stood with a shocked look.

Robin stepped forward, hand outstretched. "I'm R-"

"Sparky?" Bumblebee said, taking a few steps towards Cyborg. The tall male frowned, rubbing the back of his head until realization dawned on him.

"Bee?"

"No way! How did you end up here?" she asked, a shock look never leaving. Everyone stared in confusion.

"How about we talk back at the tower?"

* * *

"So, you mean to tell me that you all were sucked into the game as well?" Bee asked, sitting on the large sofa in the Titan Tower. The others all lounged around, talking about what had happened. "And that you guys, too, became your characters...? So I'm not crazy!"

Speedy rolled his eyes under his masked. Looking at Robin, he asked, "The ads for this game all said that you bought it and loved it. Became an instant hit. Do you know how many copies have been sold?"

Robin sighed, "No, I've been here for almost over a week."

"Yeah, you missed a lot of school bro. Then again, so have we..."

The group all sighed. How was it possible that nine teenagers from the same school or neighboring city all ended up in a game. How was it possible? Where there more people other than them? None, not even Cyborg, could wrap their minds around the idea that they were stuck in the video game. It didn't even feel like one. The emotions, smells, taste, touch... Everything was as real as it could get. The only addition was the abilities and skills.

Suddenly a face appeared on the large screen in the room. Everyone turned to the gigantic flat screen and stared at the unfamiliar masked face.

"Hello there Titans. Seems like you met my friend earlier, huh?"

Robin glared, a fist clenched as he questioned, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"My, my. Where are my manners? My name is Slade, and I will be the cause of your absolute demise."

* * *

**Hope you liked. Review?**

**Spanish used with a translator so don't get mad at me if I sucked!**

**Buscar por aquí! Venga! - Look over here! Come on!**

**¡Más y Menos, sí podemos!**** - More or less, if we can!**

**Estos chicos son increíbles... - These guys are incredible...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Darker Days**

* * *

**Hey, I have a question. How hard is it to play a simple video game with a group of friends? Eh, not too hard. Well, here's a better question for you. How hard is it to play a video game when you are sucked into it and forced to fight for your life in a world that is unknown to any of you? Pretty dang hard.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titan's.**

* * *

**I didn't get many reviews so I'm kind of sad... That's why I haven't posted sooner. Plus, just got home from band camp.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Things Are Coming Together.**

All eyes stared at the masked figure on the screen. Each one had a different emotion running through them. There was fear, anger, and confusion rushing through the majority. Speedy glared through his mask, crossing his arms over his toned chest. "Slade, huh? Why is it that you want to end us so badly?"

Slade chuckled and everyone could feel the smirk the stranger had under his mask. His one eye that showed was taunting them and Robin just wanted to run at him and beat the smirk out of him. Slade looked from one person to another.

"It's all part of my bigger plan. See, I don't plan on simply killing you off and being done with everything." Slade leaned back in his chair as he chuckled again. "Oh no, I plan to do so much more with you all."

"Yo, Blade! Give us some answers before I come over there and beat them out of ya!" shouted the green changeling, an annoyed look clear on his face. He opened his mouth to say more, but a black hand appeared out of nowhere and clamped itself over his mouth. After a failed attempt at removing it, he glared at Raven.

Slade titled his head to the side as he spoke, "If you are going to insult or yell at me, at least have the decency to get my name right." Sitting forward again, he looked at Robin. "You see, Robin. You aren't alone in this world. The Titans East here," Slade paused to motion towards the newest Titan's and continued, "joined you recently. They, too, were placed inside this world."

"When you say world, you mean game." Robin all, but questioned.

"No, I mean world. You honestly believe this is all a game? Why call it a game when this is where you will live for the rest of your life? Well, for as long as you are living that is." Standing up, Slade turned and walked away, the screen following him as he clasped his hands behind his back, much like a scientist would do. Stopping, he motioned to a young girl that was tied to what looked to be like a hospital gurney. Staps held the girl down as she struggled to free herself. Suddenly her arm stretched farther than any normal human could ever do.

When her hand stretched a few feet, the girl screamed as a sudden jolt of electricity ran through her body, sparks visibly showing as the action was done. Her hand stretched back to normal length and she was in a daze.

Starfire through a hand to her mouth as she saw this. She took a step back as if to turn, but she felt the presence of her large part machine friend. This stopped her from moving.

Everyone else glared or frowned at what they saw.

"Why do you want her?" Robin asked, anger rising inside of him.

"This is what I will be doing to all of you heroes." Slade answered, pressing a button on a small remote control that was in his hand. The girl remained still as a large machine lowered from the ceiling and placed itself directly above her. The machine hissed and hummed as it moved around and a small opening from the machine produced a large needle. It lowered until it stopped right above the girls chest.

Everyone watched as the girl screamed out when the machine was turned on. A blue glow surrounded the girl's body as she screamed, the pain unbearable for her. Sparks flew as she tried to get free. Finally she stopped moving and her screamed died out. The machine shut down, groaning and screeching as it stopped producing the bright blue light. Sparks ceased and everyone stared at the unmoving woman.

Slade walked over, looking the girl over. "Hm, seems to be that she was unable to handle the draining process. Such a shame, it looks like her life ended too soon." Turning around, he motioned to in front of him. A light turned on and a screen glowed brightly. The glow from the screen let light shine on the small machine in front of it. The small baseball sized object sat like a trophy as it sat on the small pedestal attached to many chords that led to the screen and machine used to harm the girl.

"Robin, what is that thing?" Starfire asked, a scared look on her beautiful face. Robin never turned to look at the girl as he slammed his fist on the desk.

"It's a generator." Cyborg answered, looking at the screen. "Or at least it's a meter to let us know when the generator will be full."

All eyes looked at a small red bar increased on the screen. Majority of it was empty, but they all knew that it would be only a matter of time before it was full.

"It'll take plenty of heroes and villains to complete this, but when it is done... I'll be invincible." Slade looked back to the screen, eyes meeting Robin's masked ones. "You see, I was a simple man living in a bad world. I wasn't happy... So with some help from 'friends', I was able to create this alternate world."

Slade walked over, taking a seat. He chuckled as all the teenagers stared in confusion.

"Soon, every last human being will be in this game. When this happens, it'll no longer be a game."

Speedy glared, "Why are you killing people? What will happen after you completely fill that thing?"

The masked man stared with a straight expression, humor in his one eye that showed, "Let's just say that I'll be able to take over the world by time I am finished. Sadly, I must go. I have many things to plan for. I will be seeing you all very soon." Slade smirked under his mask. "Until then Teen Titans..."

With that, the screen went black.

* * *

It only felt like hours, truly it did. Robin wrote frantically, staring at the files in front of him. It was dark aside from the lamp on his desk. It shined brightly, giving him the needed light to see what he was reading and writing.

Questions ran through him. Who was Slade? Where was he? Why was he doing this?

Robin flinched as a sharp pain ran through him. He leaned back on his chair, allowing his aching hand to rest for a moment. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath in. Suddenly the sound of his door sliding open caught his attention. He opened his eyes, looking across his room to see bright green orbs staring at him with worry.

Starfire walked over with a tray in her hand. Placing the food on the desk, Starfire looked at Robin with a sad look. Robin looked over the beauty. She looked different. A recent cut was on her shoulder and a small bruise on her arm. Her lip was slightly cut and she looked tired.

"All I managed to piece together is that fact that Slade is a crazy guy who lived a bad life and wants to create a of his own to rule over. There isn't much on him though."

"Robin, you must eat." Starfire said, reaching over to brush messy hair from Robin's forehead. Robin placed a hand on hers, stopping it once it touched his skin.

He ignored the blush on his cheeks as he asked, "Starfire, what happened? You look like you had a fight."

"While you were working, we had to stop a villain named Cinderblock." Starfire said, looking down, "Well, please don't let me continue to bother you. You must be busy..."

Robin smiled, pulling his hand away, "Thank you for the food Starfire. I'm starving for some reason."

Starfire looked at him and couldn't help but look away, "Robin, you have been in here for four days now." Standing up, Starfire headed for the door. "When you feel the need to not kill yourself, please join us in our daily activity of having a marathon of the movies." Walking away, Starfire headed for the door.

The Grayson boy frowned. Four days? Had be really been that caught up in trying to find Slade? Starfire looked so hurt. He looked at the food and then back up to the retreating girl. "Star, wait." Stopping, the said girl looked over in confusion. "I hate to let your food go to waste, but... Can we go out to eat? I'm starving."

The auburn haired girl smiled brightly and she jumped up and down. "Oh, joy! This is glorious news! Let us get the others!"

"Actually... How about it's just me and you? Richard and Kori." Robin asked, a blush on his cheeks.

Starfire smiled. "I would love too."


	8. Chapter 8

**Darker Days**

* * *

**Hey, I have a question. How hard is it to play a simple video game with a group of friends? Eh, not too hard. Well, here's a better question for you. How hard is it to play a video game when you are sucked into it and forced to fight for your life in a world that is unknown to any of you? Pretty dang hard.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titan's.**

* * *

**Note: No reviews or anything in a while so I'm kind losing interest in writing... I need motivation!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Pieces to the Puzzle PT 1**

The roar of the r-cycle was deafening to Starfire's newly trained ears, but she could only smile more. She wrapped her arms tighter around the growing teen. She felt his toned body under her arms as she hugged closely to him. This was not Starfire going on a bike ride with Robin. This was Kori Anders going on a date with Richard Grayson.

The motorcycle came to a halt and was turned off. Kori slid off the bike and removed her helmet. Richard came face to face with Kori and he knew the blush was bright on his face. He enjoyed the feeling of his female friend pressed against him... He held his arm out once the girl smiled and she joined hers with his. "I never knew you were such a gentlemen Richard." Kori said, blushing as the male chuckled at her comment.

"Well, I've been on plenty of dates in my high school days, don't you agree?" Kori forced her smile to remain on her face, but she choose not to respond as she began to walk into the restaurant. Richard followed the girl dressed in simple, yet good looking casual clothes. It was strange to see Kori after being with Starfire for weeks. The purple uniform she wore was stuck in his head, but seeing her so normal was like a breath of fresh air. It reminded him that things could go back to what they were before.

"Table for two." Richard said, loving how his sun glasses, even though it as night, kept the world from seeing his eyes. For some reason it gave him a sense of security... He always wore sun glasses back at home, but for some reason it was different now. It was a part of him. He smiled slightly to the waitress who in return blushed and turned to show them where to go. Kori ignored this. It was nothing new.

Once to the table, Richard moved to the other side of the table and pulled out the chair. Kori smiled, sitting down and looking up to thank her leader.

"Thank you," she began. "Seems like you haven't lost you charm, huh Richard?" Richard took a seat across from her and chuckled. Looking at the waitress, he ordered them both something to drink and then the girl was gone.

Turning to look into bright green eyes, Richard asked, "Don't you feel like someone will notice you Kori?"

Shaking her head, Kori responded, "No one ever gets close to me. Plus, it's late so this place has a romantic hue to it. I'm not too worried about someone seeing my eyes in this lighting unless they anger me or something.." She smiled at the waitress who placed both drinks down and left for them to order.

"Why is that?" Richard asked, taking a sip after he received his drink. The waitress left and Kori explained.

"It seems that my abilities are triggered by my emotions. I also have to spend time out in the sun. It's a great source of energy and it makes me feel stronger and better."

The two Teen Titan's sat in silence for what seemed to be forever until Richard finally spoke up, "So, while I've been locked in the room, what has been happening around the tower?"

"We made an East Tower. That's where Speedy and the others are going to stay at. We have no clue where Slade is so they are going to try and keep peace over there." Kori said, taking a sip of her glass of water.

"I've been tracking Slade down. He's been hiding for a long time it seems. There's no connections leading to him. I did do a lot of thinking on why he wants to do this. Think about it... Lonely guy who grew up and had a bad life... Finally he gets some connections, makes this program, somehow gets us all trapped here, and after getting rid of our powers, he can rule over and stuff. Basically, he made how own world that he wants to rule over." Richard said. Kori looked at him with a blank expression. "Or, maybe don't think about it... not a good dinner subject?"

Kori just shook her head. "No, it is just confusing... Why not make yourself powerful and everyone else regular humans or something?"

"Beats me... Maybe whoever he was working with changed some things?"

Kori shrugged.

"You look very nice Kori." Richard said, smiling at the girl as he changed the subject. Kori smiled back, brushing some of her auburn hair behind her ear.

"Thank you Richard. It has been a while since we wore normal close, has it not?" Kori said, a smile never leaving her lips. Richard nodded, chuckling as he responded.

"Yeah, it's been a while since I wore something other than tights..."

Kori giggled, not taking any notice of the waitress who stood there waiting for an order. Richard looked over and smiled at the girl.

Looking down, Kori sat quietly. Finally after ordering their food, Kori looked up to Richard and asked, "How did you know how to help me speak English?"

Richard gulped a little too loudly. He had a feeling something weird would have been brought up. "Actually," he began, "I didn't."

"So, you mean to tell me that the kiss wasn't to help me talk normally?" Kori asked, eyes wide. She felt her cheeks heating up as she remembered his lips touching hers.

Richard reached over, gripping one of Kori's hands rightly into his. "Kori, I've been meaning to talk to you about something important..."

Screaming was heard from outside and sounds of crashing cars followed suit. Richard tensed as he stood up quickly, knocking his chair over. Suddenly something crashed through the wall of the restaurant. People ran and screamed, leaving the large creature and the two Titan's standing there.

Kori glared, her eyes glowing green and anger sparking out of her like a newly lit flame. "Cinderblock..." Richard recalled the name when Starfire had mentioned him earlier, but it was kind of funny how much the name matched his appearance; a large, bulky, and strong monster that looked like he was made of stone. A great dessert to finish dinner off Robin thought.

Leaping at Cinderblock, he aimed a precise kick towards the things chest. Robin cursed when a hard hand clasped around his leg and easily tosses him aside like he was a toy. Starfire glared, her eyes still a bright green and her hands glowed bright. Letting her body raise off the ground, she let a shower of Starbolts leave her hands and wash over Cinderblock. This received a few steps back and a roar of anger. He glared at the girl, grabbing multiple tables and chairs nearby and tossing them at her.

Cinderblock turned to see Robin up and ready to strike. Drawing his fist back, Cinderblock rushed at the teen with full force until a sudden command was heard.

"Stop."

Robin tensed, looking over when he knew the large stone guy wouldn't attack any longer.

Starfire and Robin both stared with wide eyes as an infamous man stepped out of the shadows.

"Slade..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Darker Days**

* * *

**Hey, I have a question. How hard is it to play a simple video game with a group of friends? Eh, not too hard. Well, here's a better question for you. How hard is it to play a video game when you are sucked into it and forced to fight for your life in a world that is unknown to any of you? Pretty dang hard.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titan's.**

* * *

**Special Thanks:**

**Robstarforever2017**** – You've been reading my stories since around day one I believe and I want to thank you. Especially since you're my own personal spell checker it seems. Hehe. Thanks!**

**K-star**** –When I read your review I laughed. It was awesome. Thanks so much! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**applepie4612**** –I promise I won't kill you and I'll finish this for you. :) Thanks for the review!**

**I also want to thanks everyone else who has been reviewing! Keep it up please! I have some ideas on my next story and I want to ask you all about it sometime. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Pieces to the Puzzle PT 2**

"Slade, what the hell do you want?" Richard questioned, fist clenched and glaring. Slade stepped forward, lifting his hand up in front of his face. Between his middle and index finger sat a circular object. Turning his hand, he tossed it at the teen that caught it with ease. Richard looked at his hand and saw a regular disk.

Cinderblock smirked, his large rock hand snatching out and roughly grabbing the Tamaranean girl. Kori groaned in pain as he began to squeeze her as hard as he could, especially to get past her incredible alien strength. Finally the girl went limp and her head dangled forward, hair covering her face.

Richard's eyes widen and he ran towards Cinderblock, "Kori! Let her go!" Leaping up, he aimed for a hit to Cinderblocks rock face until someone got between the two. A kick to the face send Richard flying into a few tables and chairs. He slowly pushed himself up and wiped the small trickle of blood that ran down his mouth and chin. Looking at Slade, he glared again. 'He's fast…' he thought, pushing himself to his feet and standing up straight.

Slade smirked under his mask and turned away with the large rock creature in front of him. "Look at the disk."

Richard ran at them, his heart dropping as he watched Kori being taken away. Slade turned quickly and tossed a small metal ball towards Richard. The teen's eyes widen when it flashed and he felt the cold hard ground under his body. He watched as the three left and soon he was surrounded by darkness as he felt himself losing consciousness.

* * *

The elevator doors slid open and Richard rushed in. He ignored the pounding headache that he had as he looked around the room for any of the Titans. "Cyborg! Beast Boy! Raven!" It was quiet. Looking around the dark room, he reached over and flipped the light switch on and cursed. Objects littered the floor, objects were damaged, and everything looked a mess.

Running to a damaged computer, Richard inserted the disk into it and waited, his patience already gone. He watched as the big screen on the wall lit up and showed nothing but darkness. Suddenly a chuckle was heard and whoever was recording turned to the infamous Slade. Richard felt every ounce of hate he had inside of him pouring out into his glare.

Slade stared at Richard, his eye taunting him, "It's a matter of time before I suck out every last inch of super powers from every super being I find." Lights slowly flickered on and the screen paned away from Slade and landed on a horrifying image. Richard felt his knees weaken under him. He held himself up on the desk and his eyes showed complete shock.

A large amount of people, strangers and familiar, lay strapped to what looked like hospital gurneys. One after a number was lined up in a single file. One, two… Ten… Twenty two… Too many to count and were both bad guys and good that lay motionless in front of him.

"When I have all of the energy and powers from each person, they will all become mine. Just you watch." Slade spoke from off screen as he walked back in front of the camera. He walked over to three familiar faces and looked down at them. Using his hand, he knocked uncaringly on a motionless Cyborg. Walking past the half machine male, Slade stood between the green changeling and empath. A hand reached out and lightly caressed Raven's pale cheek, but the single eye looked directly into Robin's.

"Starting with your precious friends. Don't worry though; these three will be next in line to one very important Teen Titan. Dare I say a name? I want to see you dead. By time you watch this, you'll have roughly an hour to find me before I begin." The screen zoomed in on Slade and hate was clear in his one eye. "I'm outside of Jump somewhere. Find me and you can fight to save your friends. Don't keep me waiting."

Then the screen went black.

With a sudden yell of anger, Richard slammed his fist down onto the desk. His breathing was ragged and he felt beyond angry. He was enraged. Pulling his mask out of his pocket, he placed it on his face as he turned and ran for the door, tossing his normal civilian clothes off. He had no time to waste.

* * *

Starfire groaned in pain as she slowly opened her eyes. She felt cold metal under her and as she tried to move her head to take a look at her state, she felt more metal holding her head down. Using as much strength as she possibly could she tried to free her body, but all parts of her were pinned down by some type of metal she had only seen once and that was when Blackfire was around.

"_What is going on?_" Starfire asked herself, falling back into her native tongue as she felt fear rising inside of her. She felt the familiar neck plate and showy clothes she wore as a Teen Titan. Someone must have taken her casual clothes off and left her in uniform. She shivered at the thought of someone being that close. They could have killed her if they truly wanted.

"Good morning Princess." A familiar voice said, stepping out of the darkness and stopping directly at her side, leaning over her so green eyes could meet the single eye of Slade. "You should feel special. I had to track down some tough aliens to get a metal that you would be unable to rip apart."

Starfire glared at Slade, her eyes glowing a bright green out of anger. Suddenly a shock ran through her and she screamed in pain, the electric current never ending. A few minutes when by and the girl never stopped tensing and trying to contain her screams. The electric current finally stopped and the girl relaxed her body, enjoying the freedom of pain. She ignored the sweat that ran down her forehead.

"You're stronger than most of the others, so I had to kick up the notch quite a bit. Every time you try to use your powers, or I simply get mad, the amount of power I use to hurt you will increase until you are dead before I even suck your abilities dry." The villain walked around the girl, an amused tone in his voice. "Will your precious Robin save you in time?"

"In time for what…?" Starfire managed to ask in a meek tone.

"You're going to be the first to die."


	10. Chapter 10

**Darker Days**

* * *

**Hey, I have a question. How hard is it to play a simple video game with a group of friends? Eh, not too hard. Well, here's a better question for you. How hard is it to play a video game when you are sucked into it and forced to fight for your life in a world that is unknown to any of you? Pretty dang hard.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titan's.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – A Time for Passing**

**Note: Final Chapter. Hope ya like.**

Robin leaned against the wall, quiet and masked eyes simply white slits as he closed his eyes. He leaned his head back as he took a deep breath and opened his eyes, staring at a wall in front of him. The ally was dark and deserted. Turning to his side and peeking around the corner of the building, Robin spent a few seconds staring at the building before turning back over and looking at the brick wall again.

'Three guards on the right, five on the left. All armed.' He thought, remembering what he saw when he looked. 'One entrance… a large double door on the left. No windows.' Robin sighed out as he clenched his retractable bo-staff. Footsteps were heard walking towards him, but Robin only waited. When the guy was near, robin reached out and pulled the guy into the ally. With one hard, enraged hit to the face, Robin smirked as he watched the guy slump to the ground unmoving.

A sudden spark caught the Boy Wonder's attention. Leaning in close, Robin removed what looked to be a mask off of the guy. 'A robot?' Robin questioned to himself. Smirking, he ran out of the ally and towards the other guards. 'This makes hurting them so must easier.'

Robin yelled out as he ran at the now alarmed guards. Leaping up, he slammed his bo-staff down, crashing against the metal head. He had to hurry, time was running out.

* * *

Beast Boy groaned as he opened his eyes. His vision was blurred at first, but soon focused. All he remembered was getting hit by something extremely hard and hitting the wall. Then something sharp poked him and he felt like he had been drugged or something. 'Maybe that's why I have a huge headache…' The green changeling looked around, his body able to move around other then the coffin sized cage that seemed to have no exit surrounding him. Reaching up, his hand touched the metal bar. He instantly regretted the act when a large shock ran through his body, causing him to yell out in pain. Looking at his hand, he bit his bottom lip when he stared at the large burn mark.

Looking over, the green male felt his heart drop. Raven lay motionless next to him, straps keeping her down. His hands grasped the bars as he opened his mouth to call out to her, but an agonizing yell took the place of words as he felt the electric current course through his hands and burn him. A tear fell as he glared at his hands. The pain hurt, but he had to deal. Taking a deep breath, Beast Boy felt his body shifting and turning into the animal of his choice. In the matter of seconds, his body grew into that of a gorilla, but he instantly regretted it when his whole body pressed to the bars.

A growl out in pain left gorilla lips and then the changeling turned back to his regular human form, unmoving and covered in burn marks. He stared at the unconscious Raven. "Raven, wake up…" Beast Boy forced out, "Let me know that you're okay…"

Simply using his eyes, Beast Boy saw a shut down Cyborg lying next to Raven and next to them lay a whole line of supers. He noticed Bumblebee, Speedy, Killer Moth, Gizmo… Everyone he had ever seen, met, and heard of seemed to be in this room. Even more then he even knew. None of them were awake other than him, but that wasn't saying much. He felt the drug coursing through his veins as he worked to maintain consciousness. He closed his eyes. Was this the end? A scream of pain caught Beast Boy's attention. Opening his eyes, he saw Starfire the farthest away from any of the trapped people.

The girl yelled out things in her native language, pain evident in her voice. Finally she stopped moving, panting heavily as she lay there. Beast Boy opened his mouth to speak, but no words came as he fell back into a pained slumber.

* * *

"Don't worry my dear. It'll all be over soon." Slade said, his voice barely above a whisper as he caressed the Tamaranean girls' cheek. "Stop trying to free yourself and you won't be in so much pain. It looks like your friend failed on saving you though... Such a shame." Taking a few steps away, Slade smirked when the moans and creaks from the machine began to move. Not even bothering to look over his shoulder, he smirked as he listened to Starfire's screams as the process began.

Robin rushed in as soon as he heard the screams. His eyes widened as he watched as the machine stopped above Starfire and turn itself on. Sparks began to fly and the screams began. "Starfire, no!" Robin took a few steps towards her, but a kick to the side sent him sprawling on the floor. Glaring as he got up, he ignored Slade as he rushed to his love's side. He had to free her before it was too late.

A Slade look alike got between Robin and the gurney Starfire lay on, but nothing would stop him. With an enormous leap, the Boy Wonder leaped over the robot and landed a few steps away. Reaching forward, he reached for the Tamaranean princess. His hands touched the metal holding her down and suddenly a pain rushed through him as the electrical zap hit him. He groaned in pain and held onto the metal until the pain was too much. He released it and fell backwards, clenching his now semi gloved hands.

Slade stood next to the pained Robin now and chuckled as the screams died away from Starfire and she lay there, the sparks still continuously flying.

"She's my first try on an alien. It seems like her body has shut down finally, but she still holds what I need. Give it time Robin and you'll see me rule over this world."

Robin looked up at Starfire. He stared at the girl's prone body as she lay there, pain evident on her face. He felt like the world was ending around him. Forcing himself up, he stared at the girl and took a step closer.

He saw the color from her body draining.

_Robin..._

The masked boy closed his eyes, the last image of a smiling Starfire appearing in his mind.

'… _No…'_

The sparks died down and Robin felt his chest tighten. He looked down, a shadow over his handsome face.

She was gone…

* * *

**Hope you liked the last chapter. Questions on why I ended it like this? Ask away my readers. :P Ask away.**


	11. Sequel Update

**I have a sequel started.**

**Darker Days with Brighter Nights**

**As Slade takes the upper hand Robin has to fight to keep the big bad villain from taking over the 'once a video game, now a reality' world. With help from an outside source, can Robin defeat Slade or will Slade complete his evil ploy?**


End file.
